Tenshin
by Hinata Uzumaki 23
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo los biuujis gobernaba el mundo causando pavor y destrucción por todos lados... Pero un dia Tenshis llegaron para enfrentar a los biuujis.
1. Chapter 1

Tenshin

Prologo

Corría a toda prisa por el oscuro y solitario bosque, su respiración era agitada sentía que el camino no tendría fin. Un feroz rugido se escucho de tras de ella - ¿_por qué?_ – Pensó aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaba por salir de sus ojos, se detuvo al llegar al final del bosque y encontrarse un acantilado - ¿_por qué?_ – Callo de rodillas mirando hacia el vacío - ¿_por qué?_ – escucho otro rugido, miro hacia el oscuro bosque y se encontró con una enorme criatura con unos grandes ojos rojos que la miraban con odio. - ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunto, recibiendo solo gruñidos como respuesta – ¡pensé que eras diferente! - grito con fuerza al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar – yo te ame – susurro. Los gruñidos aumentaron y la criatura se acercó rápidamente a ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡No! –grite con todas mis fuerzas sentándome en la cama, estaba sudando mi respiración era agitada – fue solo un sueño, una pesadilla – me decía a mi misma para calmarme – no es real, no es real-

Gire mi rostro mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama, 2:35 am. Suspire con pesadez, decidí que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo – otra vez no – me dije a mi misma al sentir otra vez el mismo dolor que sentía al acostarme después de un sueño así, sentía como si el colchón de mi cama fuera de pulsantes vidrios que me cortaban y no importara cuantas veces me moviera, cuantas posiciones intentara, cuantos colchones nuevos compraba, siempre el dolor estaba ahí. Ya acostumbrada a esa "molestia" decidí que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo mañana seria un largo, largo día.

- señorita es hora de levantarse – escuche decir antes de sentir como mis ojos ardían, ante una molesta luz, gruñí molesta sin abrir mis ojos y me tape toda la cara con la almohada. – Señorita levántese por favor – sentí como el frio de la mañana me invadía de repente –señorita por favor todas las mañanas es lo mismo- no necesitaba abrir mis ojos para saber que me habían quitado la sabana que me cubría - no quiero – dije molesta sin moverme – señorita se le hará tarde y su padre la espera para desayunar –

- Dile que no desayunare hoy seguiré durmiendo – le ordene, escuche como suspiraba con cansancio y murmuraba palabras que no llegue a entender. Me levante rápidamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, trate de ahogar los gritos de dolor que querían salir de mi boca. –_Hoy es el día – _pensé mirando el hermoso paisa je de las playas de california, cualquier persona diría que vivir en la ciudad del sol y tener la playa cerca para verla y disfrutarla sería lo máximo, pero la verdad para mi es de lo peor pues odio el mar, la arena y el sol. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro - _lo bueno de hoy es que me voy a ir de este lugar _- con ese pensamiento me fui a dar una ducha rápida, mi padre no debe tardar en subir a gritarme por no querer desayunar con el hoy.

.

Me mire en el espejo para revisar mi atuendo, cosa que no hago todos los días, llevaba una camisa negra de tiritas, una falda tableada roja con negro, abajo mis medias favoritas negra con algunas partes rotas, mis convers negras, una camisa manga larga de cuadros con diferentes tonos de morado y como adornos un cadena con un dije de calavera alrededor de mi cintura, – _atuendo bien – _decidí examinar mi cara mis ojos color perla solo resaltaban mas con aquella sobra y delineador negro, mis labios pintado de un color rojo solo hacían resalte con mi negro y oscuro cabello y mi pálida y blanquecina piel.

Eres tan oscura – escucho decir detrás de mí, sonrío falsamente al saber quien me habla.

Y tu tan fresa – respondo mirando a mi hermana Hanabi llevaba una camisa de tiras rosas, un pantalón blue jean de tubito, sus convers rosas y su cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, si no fuera por nuestra forma de vestir y el color de cabello fuéramos idénticas-

Enferma … Papá te mando a llamar quiere hablar contigo – mala señal si mi padre me mando a llamar con Hanabi eso quiere decir que está molesto-

Aff… -

Salgo a toda prisa de mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que mi padre me dirá al verme – _pero no me debe importar ya que pronto me iré de este lugar –_ al llegar a la planta baja los empleados al verme me dedican una mirada de miedo y otros de tristeza. Bufo molesta y me dirijo al estudio donde seguramente mi padre me espera. – _Al mal paso darle prisa – _me digo a mi misma abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Padre… - lo llamo al entrar él estaba dando me la espalda sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de madera, mirando hacia la nada –

Estos son tus pasajes de avión partes en una hora – dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y me extendía un sobre, estire la mano temerosa- Cuando llegues con tus abuelos ellos se encargaran de comprarte ropa… - me miro de arriba abajo con desaprobación-

Como quieras – le interrumpí ya me esperaba eso así que mi rostro no mostro ninguna emoción ni asombro –

Me miro con decepción y rabia, como siempre lo hacía. Di media vuelta para dirigirme a la salida, no soportaba la tención que existía entre mi padre y yo, - Debes cambiar tu manera de pensar, actuar y vestir… espero que este tiempo con tus abuelos te cambie completamente y dejes esos malos hábitos- lo miro antes de salir por completo de la habitación, su semblante era sereno algo extraño en el, -_seguramente porque ya no seré un estorbo mas- _me dije a mi misma.

Las personas me miraban con desprecio, otras con asombro yo no entendía lo malo que tenia, -aff- suspire molesta al ver como una señora de avanzada edad me señalaba con desprecio, me levante de mi asiento la mire con mala cara y le hice un gesto obsceno con mi mano.

¡pasajeros con destino a Tokio por favor dirigirse a la salida 2/E –


	2. Chapter 1: Espera

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen...

Tenshin

.

Capitulo 1

.

Espera…

.

- Te amo… - susurra en mi oído, mis embestidas aumentan y de sus sensuales labios salen gemidos que para mi es una melodía que conservare dentro de memoria siempre – Me amas? – me pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules que me miran con deseo-

- Te amo – rujo introduciéndome en lo más profundo de su ser – te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - digo a medida que mis embestidas aumentan sintiendo el clímax cerca, gritamos nuestro nombre al unisón, me separo de ella y la coloco sobre mi pecho-

- Te amo… - me dijo una vez que haya recuperado su aliento-

- Eres mía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Uzumaki! – escuche seguido de un estrepitoso golpe –

Me levanto rápidamente adolorido por el golpe propinado y lo primero que veo son los amenazantes ojos negros del profesor ibiki puestos sobre mí.

-¡Te veré después de clases en ¡detención!- grito como ya es de costumbre escucho la risa de mis compañeros burlándose de mí los miro a todos de mala manera haciendo que sus risas sesén por completos-

Bostezo aburrido tratando de poner atención a la clase, maldito Ibiki si no me hubiera interrumpido seguiría con ese sueño tan placentero, siempre las mismas palabras diferentes posiciones, me digo a mi mismo recordando los sueños en que repito "Te amo" a una mujer de la cual no puedo ver su rostro pero si apreciar su sensual y dotado cuerpo.

Siento como mi móvil vibra dentro de mi pantalón, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento perverso que se formaba en mi cabeza.

- Que paso viejo – Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerto cortesía de Ibiki-sensei.

- ¡Naruto necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora! –

- Viejo no me jodas… ya tengo problemas no necesito mas – le digo al ver a Ibiki frente a mi-

- ¡No me importa! Vente que yo después hablare con tus profesores… - Rayos que habrá pasado ahora-

- Uzumaki estas en serios pro…. –

- Anótalos en mi cuenta yo me voy – me levanto de mi mesa y lo esquivo rápidamente – Ah por cierto cuida mis cosas volveré por ellas – digo antes de salir corriendo –

- ¡Uzumaki!-

Corro a todo lo que doy dejando atrás los gritos histéricos de Ibiki-sensei salto la barda que se para la escuela de la calle, corro cinco cuadras mas antes de detenerme en la parada del Bus - ¿Qué querrá ese viejo con tanta urgencia?- me pregunto, ya una vez recuperado el aliento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ding dong

- Grr – gruño con molestia llevo media hora tocando el timbre y el viejo nada que sale, lo llamo y no me responde el teléfono que le habrá pasado, sigo tocando la puerta esperando respuesta y nada- estúpido viejo – frustrado decido irme –

- Ah Naruto llegaste hijo – volteo y me encuentro con el viejo sonriendo de manera estúpida –

-¡Viejo!- grito furioso dándole una patada en la cara lo cual lo tumba de lleno al piso- ¡Llevo media hora tocando el maldito timbre, me dijiste que era una urgencia y me haces esto te voy a…!-

- Deja ya de gritar llorón- recibo un golpe de lleno en la cara que me deja en K.O.- Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran-

- Vieja… - gruño su nombre con molestia frente a mí se encuentra la legendaria perdedora, Tsunade Namikaze una mujer de cabello rubio el cual siempre lleva amarrado en dos coletas bajas, su tez es blanca, sus ojos son grandes de color avellana y en su frente lleva un diamante tatuado de color purpura, pero en realidad lo que llama más la atención de esta mujer es sus grandes pechos que siempre resaltan con sus escotes, los cuales según el viejo miden 106 centímetros –

- ¡No me llames vieja! – recibo otro fuerte golpe de parte de ella-

- Veo que están felices de verse – escuche al Viejo decir mientras veía con una sonrisa en la cara como era golpeado cruelmente- Tsunade ya déjalo tenemos algo importante de que hablar-

- ¡Jum! – la vieja me soltó bruscamente –

- Vamos pongámonos cómodos – dijo mientras se adentraba al apartamento el viejo, mejor conocido como Jiraya Sannin es mi padrino su cabellera es de color blanco él dice que se lo pinta para verse más joven, pero la realidad es que la edad le está pegando, también su cabello es largo le llega hasta las rodilla la mantiene amarrada en una coleta baja, su tez es blanca, sus ojos son negros y de ellos se tatuó dos líneas rojas que llegan hasta su barbilla-

- Ya sé por qué tardaron tanto… Hasta que al fin caíste en las garras del viejo, abuela – otro golpe propinado departe de Tsunade –

- Siéntate – me ordeno, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¿Naruto que ves aquí?- señalo con su mano la mesa del comedor donde estábamos sentados-

- Frente a mi había varias baratijas, por así decirlo, unas cartas viejas, una relicario en forma de corazón con alas, un cofre y hasta una bola de cristal.

- ¿No notas algo raro en estos objetos? – volvió a preguntar la vieja mirándome con una ceja levantada-

- Pues nada raro vieja –

- Deja de llamarme así, no soy vieja además soy tu tía –

- Si claro abuela… - le digo recordándole su papel en mi "familia" iba a empezar otra discusión pero…-

- Naruto abre una carta y léela – Jiraya me extendió una carta-

La abro con sumo cuidado debido a que esta algo vieja, los dos se me quedan mirando con intriga. Veo con mucha seriedad la carta.

- ¿Y qué dice Naruto? – Pregunta la vieja-

- Mmm… pues… No tiene nada – digo mostrándoles la carta la cual está en blanco. Ambos cayeron de sus sillas al mismo tiempo.

- Así que no es el – susurra mi padrino-

- Naruto necesito hablar a solas con Jiraya espera aquí – me ordeno la vieja-

Suspiro molesto, para esto me hicieron salir corriendo de la escuela, ¡Rayos! Les pediré dinero a los viejos para compensar el día perdido. Mi móvil vibra nuevamente, miro el identificador y lanzo el teléfono contra la pared, ¡no lo necesito! Pienso irritado.

¡Crack! ¡Crack!

Escucho un ruido extraño, miro al frente y veo como la bola de cristal que esta sobre la mesa se rompe en mil pedazos.

Siento como si algo se incrustaba en mi pecho profundamente no puedo, no puedo respirar, el aire me falta, me desmayo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Muchas Grasias por sus reviews! La verdad estaba muy nerviosa tengo esta idea rondando en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno eme aquí =D Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo! Espero que le haya gustado me costó mucho hacerlo puesto que trato de hacer a naruto un niño malo… **

**EyesGray-sama = Gracias por tu comentario! =D pues si Hinata es una emo *.* su atuendo es la chica que aparece en el vídeo de Pink fucking perfec… Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo**

**MariiDii= Graciass! Me alegra que te haya gustado =D espero y te guste este capitulo..**

**Noelialuna= Graciass! =D por comentar trato de hacer la historia lo más misteriosa posible… pues a medida que pase la historia entenderás el significado de los sueños… y todo se pondrá interesante en el siguiente capitulo..**

**Bueno gracias por leerme y por fa dejen Dejen su comentario criticas malas o buenas acepto cualquiera, todo sea para mejorar. En el siguiente capitulo estoy mas inspirada volvemos con Hinata, **

**Porfavor díganme su opinión de este capitulo porque a mi parecer fue un poco tedioso =S voy a tratar de mejorar eso…. Gracias por leerme nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 2: Regreso

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen **

Tenshin

Capitulo 2

Regreso

.

- ¡Okaerinasai! – gritan mis abuelos acompañados por el chofer al verme salir de la puerta de abordaje, mi ojisan y el chofer sostienen un cartel que dice bienvenida en japonés mientras que mi obaasan hace unos extraños movimientos con los abanicos que tiene en la mano al verme salir de la puerta de abordaje-

- Ojisan, Obaasan Gracias por recibirme –hago una leve reverencia e intento sonreír pero sé que en mi rostro solo se ve una mueca extraña-

- Mi niña – recibo gustosa el afectuoso abrazo de mi obaasan-

- Con que a esto se refería tu padre – mi ojisan me examino de arriba abajo (llevaba la misma ropa de ayer) igual que mi padre, sentí un poco de angustia al ver la seriedad de su mirada "otro lugar donde seré juzgada" pensé con desilusión bajando la mirada – Como siempre Hiashi exagera las cosas – creo que noto mi cara de sorpresa porque sonrió mientras me acariciaba la cabeza-

- Vamos por tus maletas pequeña – me agarro del brazo mi obaasan jalándome hacia la cinta donde daban vueltas las maletas-

- Eh! No obaasan mi padre no me dejo traer ropa, dijo que ustedes se encargarían de comprarme ropa nueva – susurro apenada-

- A veces pienso que tengo un ogro como hijo – exclama ojisan –

- Tranquila querida… te compraremos ropa de camino a casa – dice mi abuela mientras soy halada hasta la salida del aeropuerto –

Suspiro mi ojisan y obaasan son tan diferentes a mi padre, mi ojisan es un hombre de avanzada edad ya no posee cabello debido a los años, sus ojos son blancos iguales a los míos, su tez blanca siempre usa kimonos, al igual que mi obaasan ella tiene el cabello largo canoso siempre lo lleva recogido, sus ojos son de color violeta y su tez blanca. Ellos son las únicas personas que me aceptan como soy (claro esta después de mi madre).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Te gusto tu ropa Hinata-chan? – pregunta mi ojisan –

- Si… gracias por comprarme todo esto ojisan, obaasan – le digo recordando los montones de bolsas que se encuentran en la maleta -

- No es nada Hija... –

- Hemos llegado – dice emocionada obaasan abriendo la puerta de la limusina –

- ¡Bienvenida a casa Hinata-chan! – Me dicen al unisón mis abuelos-

Bajo de la limusina observando la casa, pues de casa no tiene nada si no que es una enorme mansión al estilo japonés antiguo, de madera.

- Pasa, pasa te hemos preparado una habitación especial para ti-

Creo que mis abuelos quieren hacerme sentir segura, pero lo único que hacen es hacerme sentir muy incómoda no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanto ¿cariño?, es extraño que me traten así.

- Tendrás a tu disposición toda la mansión no dudes en decirme si te incomoda algo o si quieres que cambiemos algo para ti – "si obaasan me incomoda un poco toda tu atención" me provoco decir pero no lo malinterpreten es solo que ya me está abrumando tanta atención –

Llegamos a una de las tantas habitaciones del segundo piso, mi ojisan saco una llave abrió la puerta. El cuarto era enorme, incluso más grande que el que tenía en california, sus paredes estaban pintadas de color violeta, los muebles eran de color blanco, hay un área para ver televisión, un enorme armario donde las chicas del servicio ya estaban acomodando mi ropa nueva, un escritorio largo con materiales de oficina y una computadora, un tocador donde había varias lociones y perfumes, desde la puerta pude observar que hay un balcón y por último la gran cama donde doblado perfectamente estaba el uniforme de mi nueva escuela.

- Esta es la llave de tu habitación solo tu tendrás acceso a ella – mi ojisaan me entrega la llave-

- En esa puerta está tu baño privado con agua caliente a toda hora – mi obaasan señala una puerta escondida que no había visto – Tu uniforme esta sobre tu cama mañana asistirás a la secundaria de konoha-

- Te dejaremos descansar si tienes hambre el almuerzo se servirá dentro de pocas horas – mi ojisan se encamino hacia la puerta, dando le a las sirvientas una señal para que se retiraran (la ropa ya estaba acomodada) –

- No dudes en avisarnos si necesitas cualquier cosa a la hora que sea quería –me dice mi obaasan abrazándome otra vez-

- Eh obaasan… ¿me permitirían usar la biblioteca? Es que quisiera leer algo –

- Claro hija cuando quieras está en la planta baja, báñate y cuando salgas te llevare – me dice antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta –

Suspiro – Al fin sola – digo lanzándome en la cama quedando boca arriba mirando al techo, que pensaría mi padre al ver que mis abuelos no me dan el mismo trato cruel y duro que él tiene conmigo, - seguramente me llevaría a un internado – pienso en como de niña fui llevada a un internado donde según mi padre en vez de mejorar mi comportamiento lo empeore - Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y ahogue un grito que quería salir de mi boca -Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre quedarme en este lugar – sin duda para alegría de mi padre y hermana me sentiría mejor en una institución donde traten enfermedades mentales. Lo mejor será que me bañe para relajarme un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te encantara nuestra Biblioteca, tenemos libro de ficción, acción, suspenso… - mi obaasan habla sin parar de todos los libros que poseían en la biblioteca. Llevaba sus clásicos kimonos de vestir azul, yo por mi parte traía puesto un chorst corto de blujen, con unas medias largas con rayas y una camisa negra con una calavera en el centro. Es agradable salir de tu habitación sin tener a alguien que te critique y ridiculice por cómo te viste – Llegamos – obaasan abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa- La gran biblioteca de la familia Hyuuga todos sus estantes son de madera antigua miles de libros, archivados por orden de género y alfabéticamente-

Mi obaasan me miraba con entusiasmo mientras que yo agarraba varios libros, que llamaban mi atención. – Iré a la cocina para ver cómo va el almuerzo… ¿te apetece algo especial?-

-No gracias obaasan, no tengo mucho apetito –

- ¡Hoy tendremos un almuerzo especial por tu regreso Hinata-chan! – grita entusiasmada mi obaasan. Temo que le dé algo de tanta emoción que parece sentir por mi llegada.

Decido adentrarme a los más profundo de la biblioteca, donde se encuentran los libros de historia antigua, muy poca luz llega a este lugar lo que hace que esta parte se vea un poco tenebrosa.

**¡Cracks! ¡Plass!**

Un extraño ruido llama mi atención, como si algo se hubiera caído. Decido investigar de dónde provino el ruido – ¿Como se habrá caído? – me pregunto al ver un libro tirado en el piso, me agacho a recogerlo "Biuujis" decía el titulo de ese misterioso libro de tapa negra, lo abro y estaba en un idioma desconocido para mí.

**¡Grr!**

¿Un gruñido? Volteo en todas direcciones en busca de ese extraño ruido, siento que alguien me observa.

**¡Grr!**

Vuelvo a escuchar y una de las esquinas más oscuras de la biblioteca, puedo ver unos ojos naranjas que me observan.

**¡Grr!**

- ¡Hinata-chan el almuerzo está listo! – el grito de mi obaasan llamo mi atención, cuando volví a ver si los ojos seguían en el rincón ya habían desaparecido – Hinata-chan vamos a almorzar – mi abuela me halo del brazo, hacia la salida.

- Eh Obaasan ¿Aquí hay algún perro o gato? – pregunto deseando que su respuesta sea un sí –

- No querida… pero ¿quieres uno? – ¡Rayos! Creo que me estoy volviendo loca - ¿Qué quieres un perro o un gato? ¿O quieres ambos? Sería lindo… - mi abuela seguía hablando emocionada por comprar una mascota, yo solo asiento a todo lo que ella dice –

¿Qué abran sido esos ojos que vi? Un escalofrió llena mi espalda al sentirme observada nuevamente. Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar esa sensación, "es solo mi imaginación" me digo a mi misma para relajarme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan? – abro mis ojos y me encuentro con las miradas de preocupación de obaasan y ojisan, ya habíamos llegado al comedor –

- Si ojisan… estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada – respondo entre cortadamente –

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo con las mil y un preguntas de mis abuelos. Pedí permiso para descansar, en todo el almuerzo solo pude recordar los ojos que vi en la biblioteca, "Esos ojos los he visto antes" pienso con cierta nostalgia. Me recuesto en mi cama, relajando mi cuerpo, creo que el estrés del viaje me izo mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Cri! ¡Crii!**

_La silueta de una mujer se encuentra frente a mi - ¿Quién eres? -_

**¡Cri! ¡Crii!**

_Ella me habla mas no logro escuchar nada_

**¡Cri! ¡Crii!**

_- Vive…- escucho el leve susurro –_

**¡Cri! ¡Crii!**

_De repente ella me empuja y caigo en un abismo sin fondo_

Me levanto alterada, el aire me faltaba y una leve capa de sudor cubría mi cuerpo, observo por una de las ventanas de mi habitación que ya ha oscurecido. – Solo fue un sueño… Otro maldito sueño – me digo a mi misma con frustración.

- Ya era hora… – escucho una voz desconocida detrás de mí, giro la cabeza – Al fin despiertas… - me doy una leve cachetada en la cara –

- Debo seguir soñando – me pellizco, tratando de despertar de este sueño – Auch – digo al sentir el dolor, lo hago nuevamente para asegurarme –

- ¡Niña tonta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunta con esa voz tan chillona, yo aumento los pellizcos-

- No puede ser me estoy volviendo loca… - me decía a mi misma una y otra vez –

Frente a mí se encontraba un pequeño zorro de pelaje naranja, con manchas blancas en su nariz, pecho y cola, también tenía una mancha negra en una de sus patas delanteras, y sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul profundo.

- Es oficial me estoy volviendo loca…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara…

Hola!

Y volvimos con hinata, ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, Como verán hinata está un poco más tranquila con sus abuelos, pero oigan no todo en la vida es como lo pintan….

Mmm para el próximo capítulo ¿quieren seguir con Hinata? O ¿Quieren ver que le paso a naruto?

Espero su respuesta


End file.
